The Random Happenings Between Draco And Hermione
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Dreams come true...
1. 1

'Through out these years…we've had our Parents and Teachers…tell us what to do…tell us how to do it, and everybody whinges, even I did. But to tell you the truth, if we didn't have these people backing us up, we wouldn't have gotten this far. As much as you think you made it on your own, we all had help', as he waved his hand into the audience there was a big nod of a lot of heads.

'We've been told what jobs to have, we've been told how we have to act, but if we went past all that, we would have all flopped. Even I. Now, Graduating class Of 2005, I wish each and every 1 of you, all the best, Thank you', a loud applause broke the clear lining in Draco Malfoy's skin as he sat back down in his chair next to the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. It took quite sometime to quiet the noise that was still ringing in the Great Hall. A chant of "Draco Malfoy" from the Slytherins could be heard the most.

'Quiet please', was all McGonagall had to say, as the Whole hall went silent, 'Thank You Draco, your speech was…Inspiring. Introducing Miss Hermione Granger to read out the awards rewarded', everybody clapped politely as she sat down and Hermione walked to the stand.

'Hello, these aren't your average awards…these are awards for the flirtiest person and so on. Now, to warn you, I did not decide these, the whole of Hogwarts did…remember that poll you did in Transfiguration that is what this was for. Now, Most eligible Bachelor is: Draco Malfoy', a sweet applause came from the guys and the parents, but a number of squeals could be heard among the girls.

'The person who snores the loudest is: Gregory Goyle…Oh and Vincent Crabbe', laughter arose from everybody except the two rocks like lumps easily seen through the movement.

'The most eligible woman is: Parvati Patil', the guys hooted as Parvati stood up and took a bow.

'The Smartest Person…No wait, People are: Hermione Ganger and Draco Malfoy', Hermione beamed, a little, everybody knew she was peeved at the fact that Draco came in a tie with her, 'Thank you, Professor McGonagall?' Hermione sat down, and began to twiddle her thumbs.

'How odd is that, Thank you, Miss Granger, and Thank you, Everybody, If you would all like to head out to the Quidditch pitch, Each team has prepared a little…should we say dance on the air', everybody laughed and began to stand as McGonagall sat down next to her all time favourite student, Hermione Granger.

'I would like to say Good…' McGonagall put he hand up to stop her.

'No child…it is never Good-Bye…And never shall be', Hermione smiled at her wise teacher, and caught herself and the woman in front of her of guard, by throwing her arms around her.

'Thank you, Professor for everything', the old and the young sat there in each other's arms for awhile, while another little conversation was going on next to them.


	2. 2

'Brilliant speech, Draco, you defined every point brilliantly', Dumbledore said as he nodded his head at the young man in front of him.

'Thank you professor, I wasn't forcing everybody to be scared of graduating, I was just stating a fact of life. Now, I'm sorry professor I would really love to stay and talk, but I am, after all on the slytherin quidditch team, and after all, I am the captain. Good Bye', Draco tilted his head at the aging man and left swiftly. Dumbledore stood slowly and walked to the hugging pair.

'Professor McGonagall, If I may have a word with you', the 2 women smiled to each other then at Dumbledore. Hermione walked off and left the 2 to talk.

A loud applause could be heard coming from the Quidditch pitch as Hermione lay on her bed, thinking about what she would do, what she would…become! A knock disturbed her phase, as it was extremely loud and constant.

'Alright, I'm coming, Hold your horses', Hermione opened the door slightly to find her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, in flesh and blood on her doorstep, 'And you want, what, exactly?' she said lowering her eyes to slits as he smirked.

'That would've been clear by now granger, why the hell would I be knocking on your door, in broad daylight, where people could see me, Hmm?' he tilted his head slightly so his hair fell to his shoulder. He did that a lot now, now that his hair didn't need a tub of Gel.

'Well, what do you want, I'm not a bloody mind reader?' a light chuckle left his lips as he pushed his way into her room. She opened her mouth to complain, but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

'I've been watching you, Granger, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Classes, In the common room, everywhere I could possibly go, and yet I don't know why. But when I was making my speech, I realised why', Hermione looked on scared and expectantly as he sat on her bed, and she sat on the floor against her cupboard.

'And…' was her only reply, waiting to find out why he was watching her, as obvious as the answer was.

'Well, Hermione Granger, I've realised, I love you. I think I love you because, well, I'm disobeying my father, and my reputation. I have already ruined everything I have, for you. My Fathers in a rant, my mother…strangely enough is decorating the house in flowers, and I…for once in my life, am happy', getting off the bed he slowly stepped towards her, she got up slowly and tried to back away, but forgot that she was against a cupboard.

'Draco, please don't do this, please', he could see the fear in her eyes. At every step he took, it grew and grew.

'Hermione, I need you', he whispered as he took another short step.


	3. 3

'But, I don't need you', finally looking him in the eyes Hermione stood up straight. He could see she was determined to stand her ground.

'Tonight, is the very last night we have together, forever, you will never have to see me, forever Hermione, this is your last chance, just…do this for love', Hermione, was looking at the floor again, but her head flicked up.

'Love, what the fuck, would you know about love. Mighty Draco "I love nobody but myself" Malfoy. I bet you've never loved anything in your life', Hermione had stepped forward, a lot, and had been poking Draco in the chest.

'I, Miss Hermione "love studying more than I love my family" Granger, Have loved 2 people on my life, just 2, because I knew they deserved it. My Mother, was 1, I loved my mother more than anything on the earth. 2, was you. I pitied you Hermione, I pitied you bad. I felt, that if I loved you, maybe your life wouldn't be so hopeless. Guess I was wrong', seeing his face like that, made her heart wretch. Before she knew it he was out the door. Should she run after him, and tell him her true feelings, or deny the guilt that was ripping her heart to pieces.

'Draco…DRACO, WAIT…DRACO', ripping open the door Hermione flew down stairs and into the common. As she did the portrait opened, and in stepped in Goyle and Crabbe.

'It's not what it looks like?' was all Goyle could get out. Hermione just looked straight at him.

'Right', was all she said?

'Fine, why do you people always pull my arm, I'm gay, alright, me and Crabbe are gay, Happy', Goyle and Crabbe walked straight out of the portrait hole. Running up to Draco's door, she continued to knock and knock, like he had moments before on her door.

'Draco, please open up', just as she had before, Draco opened the door slightly and looked through the gap.

'What do you want?' he replied icily as she looked from him, to the top of the door then back at him.

'You', pushing open the door, as hard as she could Hermione barged in and claimed his lips as hers. Surprising to her, he kissed back with just as much passion, maybe more. She jumped up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Making him stumble back into the bed, wasn't such a great idea, as his rock hard pelvis, rammed into hers, making her hiss to stop the moan trying to escape her lips?

'You sure about this?' was all he could get out as Hermione glued her lips back to his. Taking that as a yes, Draco began to massage her thighs, in small round circles. Moaning into his mouth Hermione rubbed her pelvis harder and harder against his, making them both moan.

'Take…me…now', and listening to orders Draco muttered a spell, and there they were, in all their glory, for each other to see.

'Mm, not bad', Draco muttered as he flipped her over. Smiling for the 1st time, he plunged deep, deep into her 'Dark Waters of Ecstasy'.


End file.
